Risky Affairs
by MzMilo
Summary: Takaba Akihito just wanted to prove himself for his pride's sake. And everybody was left to suffer from his transformation…
1. The Gossip Grapevine Challenge

**Disclaimer:**

All plot, setting, characters, and etc. of Finder Series belong to Yamane Ayano. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

**Credits:**

The cover picture isn't mine.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Story inspired by:

_gold silk threads in ice water_ (Kuroko no Basuke fanfic) by** edeaskystars**

_Tale 9: The Emperor's New Clothes_ (Naruto fanfic) by **ladywinterfic**

I need something to balance myself from writing the emotionally loaded drama Finder Series fanfic, _Twist of Fate_, and in the process this story is born. For now, I think there should only be 3 chapters in total.

_Enjoy dear readers!_

* * *

**Summary:**

Takaba Akihito just wanted to prove himself for his pride's sake. And everybody was left to suffer from his transformation…

**Warnings:**

alternate universe, language, self-betaed

* * *

**The Gossip Grapevine Challenge**

* * *

Takaba Akihito really blamed those obsessive devotees of Asami Ryuichi. These women made him to do it—his poor fashion sense took a hike to somewhere.

It all started like this…

Akihito was in his element of perfect disguise inside Sion, one of Asami's legal establishments. That night, he was minding his own business of stalking er, staking out his latest target when his ears caught wind of a few hushed whispers that would in a nutshell version questioned his self-esteem.

"Did you see that bottle bleached-haired boy snarling like a wild animal to Asami-sama?"

_Excuse me? My hair color is natural,_ Akihito corrected silently the false assumption of the woman. Honestly, the owner's voice seemed to be curious but the following response was what snowballed the issue.

"How rude that boy is to show such impudence! Did his parents failed to teach him some manners?"

_Hah! They did teach me. Only, I'm not applying those lessons to the bastard._

"He does not deserve to be in Asami-sama's league."

Akihito's left brow rose in disbelief. In his opinion, Asami is the _only_ person in his own league.

"Anyway, why did Asami-sama let him to waltz around in here? The boy is such an eyesore in this place."

He snorted. _Why don't you personally tell that to Asami? Then again, you will be shot down dead for even verbally questioning Asami of his decision._

"Not to mention the boy's fashion sense is kind of tacky, too."

Akihito bristled. _No one insults my favorite get-ups, bitch._

"You said it, sister! Those clothes he's wearing are too childish and teen-like to be inside Asami-sama's circle of associates."

_Now, that's a foul. I'm not a member of his goons, moronic bitch._

"Maybe that boy is Asami-sama's son?"

Immediately, Akihito's shoulders shook in muted hysterical laughter.

"I don't think so. If he is, he sure does not look and act like one."

_Because I'm not Asami's son. I'm his…l-lo—_ Instantly, paused and deleted the thought.

"That boy must be Asami-sama's houseboy then?"

"With those clothes? Very likely."

_Why are they picking on my clothes?_ If looks were knives, the receiver would be in minuscule pieces by now.

"With that punk-like attitude? Impossible!"

_Yes, it's just like a common mortal associating with a god,_ Akihito bit out in his thoughts sarcastically.

"Hey, we are getting out off the topic! I believe we are all in agreement in this: that boy can't even be considered a mismatch to Asami-sama. He is nothing more but a weed to be exterminated—a hideous stain to Asami-sama's perfection!"

This one callous declaration did it.

All previous verbal and nonverbal issues of denial from whatever Akihito had with Asami in their dysfunctional relationship went down to the drain, dissolving completely into thin air.

His position is being threatened.

Like a mind-blowing force of a gigantic sledgehammer, Akihito rose up for the challenge. With a lethal smirk bellying his indignant anger, he stalked down towards Sion's exit.

In addition, he permanently, erased in his mind his target that night and his special summon courtesy of Asami Ryuichi.

Besides, all of his senses were wired in intent to prove those mean bitches wrong.

**~*01*~**

That same night in Kou's apartment…

Typing the keyboard, Akihito's eyes blazed at the outrageously overpriced items.

In a split second, he hesitated. But he had to do this.

Clearly, his penny-pinching attitude wasn't on the menu for this particular endeavor. He would have to splurge in no small amount of money for the stuff he had to buy.

Gritting his teeth, Akihito meticulously chose to list down what he had to buy first.

**~*01*~**

The next 7 days…

Dazed eyes trailed after the dreamy, sighed-inducing sight.

The source was smiling charmingly to the audience materializing more rainbows, flowers of all kinds and fireworks on his background.

The exotic and enchanting, platinum blond-haired young man left an awe-filled, reverent crowd of all genders and ages. Most of whom, agonized in crisis of their supposed sexual orientation

.

.

.

In another dimension, several divine beings perked up with excitement perceiving the kind of chaos Takaba Akihito's acts will lead to…

To be continued…


	2. The Tempting Test

**Disclaimer:**

All plot, setting, characters, and etc. of Finder Series belong to Yamane Ayano. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

**Credits:**

The cover picture isn't mine.

* * *

**Warnings:**

alternate universe, language, self-betaed

* * *

**The Tempting Test**

* * *

**Suoh's POV**

Frankly, at that day, his aloofness was nothing less but at face-value. He really had to give thanks to his lucky stars that day. All for this specific reason: Souh Kazumi was so blessed with superb self-control over his desires (_not that it did much)._

Anything less would be akin to voluntarily suicide.

Here's the thing:

He should not have walked coincidentally in the last day of Takaba Akihito's shopping spree. But there were several factors which made him to be an unlucky/lucky companion _(depending on whose point-of-view)._

One, Suoh was the very first one who had seen the missing pet of his boss. Two, his phone's battery was nonexistent due to the constant updates he was sending to his boss. And three, he was very distracted, that he had totally forgotten to use any pay phone.

On the other hand, looking for one was highly unlikely, because Takaba was moving in and out of the various stores in hyper mode. Catching up with his target would be advantage by reason of Takaba's cheetah-like speed. Losing sight of the boy was also worse.

But then again, it would be better for Suoh's physical and mental health to be out of Takaba's perimeter, it would be the lethal and life-threatening for Suoh's person.

Now that is enough musing, an inner voice reprimanded Suoh harshly.

At this reminder, very cautiously, he went inside the male fashion boutique. Taking hold of some clothing materials in one corner, his eyes scanned the area.

Five minutes later, the boy emerged in a devastating tight leather pants and missing top. The well-proportionate abs on the slender body was well defined, more pronounced by the flawless, luminous skin and the cute belly button of its owner. Not to mention, the delectable nipples that was begging to be sucked on.

Suoh swallowed hard with difficulty.

He was turned between the choices of allowing himself, the awestruck shoppers and assistants to continue eyeballing the boy or to lend his own suit to cover the delicious body.

It was like a choice between the devil and the deep blue sea.

Only one fact steeled his resolved: Asami-sama would be extremely displeased if his pet will be touched any _other_ friendly and wondering hands.

Stiffed-back, Suoh made his presence known with a glare to the shopping assistant, who thankfully backed away without a fuss from his behemoth figure and doom-on-you glare.

With his presence made known, Takaba's head snapped at him. "Oh, its you. Kindly zip me up, Suoh-san?" the request was respectful, successfully floundering Suoh for a brief second.

And without preamble, Takaba pivoted his back to Suoh exposing his tantalizing, perfectly round butt to Suoh's widening eyes.

_Good heavens, the boy is in full commando!_ His inner voice squealed in awe and glee.

_And why do these pants has its zipper located in the back?_ another voice screeched, scandalized.

Suoh paled. _Oh, shit._

He began to sweat big time as time itself seemed to be stuck in slow motion as he tried to pull the pant's zipper up. His hand involuntarily trailed the waist that he could spin easily with both hands.

Thankfully, Takaba didn't notice his unholy actions.

Once Suoh was done, Takaba took a step back. Blue eyes inspected the pants carefully. Then he smiled, emitting sparkles at Suoh. "What do you think, Suoh-san?"

Suoh coughed, covering his short relapse. "It looks good on you, Takaba-kun."

"But I feel this is gonna fall off or something." Takaba squirmed in discomfort, stretching his body causing his naked upper body's muscles to ripple.

Suoh nearly drooled.

Blond brows furrow in concentration, unmindful to the lustful eyes directed at his person. "Well, you said that it looks good to me. Hmmm…"

Takaba was about to turn back but was stopped by his call.

"Takaba-kun, Asami-sama wants to see you," he reminded calmly in a business like tone.

"I'll see him later tonight. For now, why don't you come with me? Your comments and suggestion might be needed," Takaba demanded with a non-negotiable expression on his pretty face.

_Pretty?_ inner voice piped up with no small amount of amusement.

_This is not good,_ a logical voice stated in worry.

Suoh ignored both of them.

He agreed, only because of the existence of several lecherous leery eyes towards the boy. It was nothing more but a reasonable excuse out of the goodness of his heart and duty for his boss' precious pet.

Or so he thought.

Little did he, Suoh Kazumi knew that this will be one of those days. And by those days, he meant a sanity-cracking meltdown kind of days.

**~*02*~**

He felt the butterflies pushing against the edges of his stomach as his nervousness increased by each prolonged seconds that passed by as he waited.

Finally, Takaba came out of the dressing room with skinny jeans finely ripped in exact and precise places.

_He looks great in that pair,_ Suoh decided.

_Not just great but enticing,_ inner voice sighed.

The velvet black denim hugged the boy's mile-long, slender legs _well_ and_ tight_ in all the right places, framing the round ass _really_ well.

Takaba's left eyebrow rose waiting for his jurisdiction.

"Nice," Suoh managed to comment after gathering himself after several seconds.

"What about the shirt?" Takaba asked, blue eyes gleaming in hidden amusement.

At this, Suoh's eyes peeled off from the boy's pert ass. The casual, immaculate white, turtle neck shirt suited Takaba's misleading delicate frame.

He nodded in approval, eyes shifting back at the boy's lower body, again.

**~*02*~**

Suoh glared at the helpful shopping assistant. This shooed the poor man away from volunteering himself to the oblivious boy.

His own hands meticulously adjusted the double-breasted blazers on Takaba's body. It fitted the boy's upper body like a glove especially around the waist area.

The boy patiently waited for Suoh's ministration to be over.

1 and a half minutes later…

"Suoh-san?" Takaba prompted in irritation.

His hands were still wondering over his boss' property. Horrified, Suoh backed away like he was being literally scalded by hot water.

He gave the boy a look of apology.

"It's fine," the boy gestured with a dismissive wave, moving back to the dressing room for the mirror.

_That boy isn't good for my sane judgment,_ Suoh concluded silently, and proceeded to bang his head for good measure at the wall, ignoring the other customers' surprise reactions.

_Forgive me for trespassing your territory, Asami-sama…_ Suoh prayed fervently inside his mind.

**~*02*~**

Garbed in new scarlet bomber jacket with black fishnet t-shirt underneath, skintight knee length black shorts and ankle buckled boots, Takaba asked in confusion, "Are this people blind or something? Why do they fall over the place and bump to each other?"

Suoh side-eyed the wrecked trail of open mouth and wide-eyed audience, men and women alike. Some tried their best not to pass out only for the view to last longer. All straight preferences appeared to be having a crisis of sexuality.

_This visual evidences proved how the Takaba Akihito's Effect had a devastating effect to anyone's equilibrium,_ a logical voice commented inside his head.

And base on the oblivious facial expression painted on the source's face, the boy clearly did not know the real cause.

Suoh simply shook his head at the irony of the situation.

**~*02*~**

Hours later, Suoh surfaced out of the shopping mall, looking like he had just run in a day long marathon race.

Behind him, was the still energized Takaba with several shopping bags—the very person who was blind to Suoh's inner turmoil that day.

Once inside the cab beside the driver, he sank on the seat in visible relief. Finally, his ordeal for the day was done. Suoh then wondered if fate would allow him not to suffer alone for the next level.

It would be cruelly unfair if he's all alone in this mess

.

.

.

From the other dimension, the divine beings looked at each other on whatever they will answer for this poor mortal's plea…

To be continued…

* * *

_Before leaving,_ **please leave a review **^-^


	3. Fire and Ice

**Disclaimer:**

All plot, setting, characters, and etc. of Finder Series belong to Yamane Ayano. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.

**Credits:**

The cover picture isn't mine.

Chapter inspired by** Kantayra's Pick Me Up **in AO3

* * *

**Warnings:**

alternate universe, language, self-betaed

* * *

**Fire and Ice**

* * *

**3.0 The Sacred Law **(concerning Takaba Akihito)

In all the years of friendship of Kou and Takato to one Takaba Akihito, there were a few things they knew quite well about their genuine blue-eyed and platinum blond-haired friend.

**_First,_** flashy displays of status and affluence to Akihito were looked down upon _(exemptions were those in line with his artistic taste)._

**_Second_****,** Akihito discouraged superficial questions. One way to get an answer out of him was to corner him until he broke _(after he retracts his claws, that is)._

**_Third_**_,_ never ever try to take Akihito's independence away. That's one _very _grave insult to him.

**_Fourth_****,** don't lay a hand to Akihito's photographic equipment without his verbal permission. This one would earn anyone especially males a vicious kick to the south pole _(exemption to this law was only a few namely, his grandparents, his parents, his two best-friends, and now Asami Ryuichi). _

**_Fifth,_** the most important of all, never _volunteer_ oneself to take Akihito to shopping. It's very dangerous and lethal to one's health. Failure to do so, was taking a tremendous risk to national security _(and NO, this one wasn't a hyperbole)._

The 5th law had not been broken for a very long time, because Akihito rarely shopped for clothes himself. The insides of his wardrobe were mostly hand-me-downs and gifts. Akihito wasn't prissy and self-involved much to care about what he wore at all.

Too bad, that this rare incident occurred this time in massive scale of epic proportion.

**3.1 A True Friend is…**

Takato shuffled frantically to one of his best friend's apartment after receiving an emergency phone call from Kou.

Barging in unceremoniously inside, he skidded to a stop.

Blinked. Paused. Blinked.

A sharp clattering sound signified that his book bag and paperworks had fallen on the floor.

His eyes were glazed over, mouth dropping open with saliva dripping out of it.

"T-Takato," Kou wheezed out, clutching his chest with his right hand, "help me!" the other's voice came out in near hysterical edge.

"Huh, wazzat?" was Takato's less than intelligent response. Eyes still locked on to Akihito's half undressed state, without meaning to, his eyes dropped to several clothes in designer labels pooling in Akihito's feet.

_Crap,_ Takato thought as a delicious shiver ran into his spine.

_Oh, shit!_ a more intelligent inner voice opposed mentally.

Privately, Takato had painfully acknowledged how captivating Akihito's whole features were. However, he valued his friendship with the blue-eyed blond more than his desire to endanger their bond by gunning his way for a coupling status. In addition, Takato knew for a fact that it would be a challenge to dominate Akihito without his own explicit consent. Kou of course, was of the same opinion.

So, all throughout their years of middle-school to high-school years, both he and Kou had stood guard and witness to protect Akihito's chastity. It's not too bad of a duty since the one involved was at most times clueless and oblivious to those who were brave and stupid enough to get caught by them.

Several flashbacks went briefly to his mind of several molesters, whom he and Kou had enjoyed tossing out with their dignity damaged. Truly, they were not above blackmailing and carrying it through when they have to.

Ahhh…it was quite cathartic to release their stress in those times.

It was only lessened when they all went to the university. Without Akihito's mother's influence the blond's taste to everyday wear turned simple, becoming the armor which to hide Akihito's innate magnetic beauty, warding off any unwanted attention.

There was sheer truth of the saying; _fine feathers make fine birds _in Akihito's case.

Especially now.

Dressed in excellent, form-fitting, and luxurious garments, Akihito's unveiled allure and striking overall good looks would be one lethal and potent combo to the eyes, the heart, the mind and last but not the least—the sexual drive a.k.a libido.

And with the owner's innocence like a child doused with siren's seduction, it made Takaba Akihito one walking, sex god, incarnated fantasy.

Like now.

The charcoal black leather pants clenched every curves of Akihito's lower body portion, stretching the mile-long legs obscenely. And the loose, knitted with minuscule, orange-glinting beads of the body-formed crimson sweater made the moon-beamed skin to peak out teasingly for the eye's delight. The platinum blond hair was in its usual adorable, disheveled state framing Akihito's delicate cheekbones. Sapphire blue eyes in perfect semblance of the sea and skies were even more rounded and breathing with life more striking than before.

Watching his best friend made Takato's blood boiling to maximum level.

_But I must resist._

Nailing a half-strained smile on his face, Takato swept past to Kou's closet. Hands searched blindly for some extra large coat to cover Akihito's body. While inside, his ears heard Akihito's monologue of how his day went, the people he encountered having selective blindness as they bumped to walls, poles, trash bins and etc., how delayed today's traffic went with loud honking and car crash incidents, the offering of free meals, and the awful pick-up lines from strangers.

Takato tried to hide his laughter by coughing badly, but he failed.

Keeping his eyes on the floor, he managed to bundle Akihito with the coat. Thanking inwardly to Anyone up there, that Akihito didn't take it off.

Then, a passing thought occurred to him. Akihito did not do shopping on a whim. There's always an external influence (like his mother, who was currently in Hokkaido). Akihito must have been coerced. Firmly.

Takato frowned at his mind's hypothesis.

_Whoever it was will pay the price with interest._

Sighing, Takato then shook Kou violently having enough of the raven's pitiful state.

In several minutes, Kou was able to gather himself, and became the receiving end of Akihito's concern after the blond finally had noticed his current state of bubbling mess.

"I-I'm fine," Kou answered weakly after finding his voice.

Akihito stared, weighing Kou's words. "If you're sure," the words came out in hesitation.

"I think you should go now, Aki. You are needed in somewhere else right?" Takato reminded in a convincing tone. The best way to sort theirselves was to stay out from within Akihito's perimeter until they both were fully recovered.

With a gasp, Akihito lurched to his feet. "You're right! I need to go for a job meeting."

_Poor victims,_ Takato thought.

Akihito has a mean right hook when push comes to shove. The blond could be perceptive in unfortunate times _(only if Akihito took noticed of unneeded touches to his person)._

After saying his goodbyes, Akihito was soon out of the door.

Takato stared for a moment at his friend's leaving back with small disappointment. "Are you all right there, Kou?" he inquired after he could no longer see the blond from his sight.

Kou let out a pent-up breath. "That was really close," his hands in voluntary reflex hugged his body for comfort while muttering the words: I'm straight, I'm straight, I'm straight…

All over again.

Takato massaged his temple. "Being with Akihito no matter how irregular it was had made us a bit immune than others."

"Do you think we should save Aki?" Kou queried warily.

Takato released a heavy sigh. "Not unless we save ourselves first," he responded dryly.

Akihito might be oblivious, but he's not harmless. Another to take note was those bodyguards on rotation sent by the golden-eyed man. As best-friends, they might not give an indication to Akihito's personal life in respect of his privacy, but they comprehended the relationship between the two. It was also kind of fun to see a flustered Akihito covering his latest shenanigan's with white lies.

Takato shook his head fondly from this single thought.

"Any rescue mission is on set after we recovered," Kou murmured quietly, breaking Takato's train of thoughts.

Takoto nodded in agreement.

First in the line to do was to get rid of their 'hard' problem.

After their individual private activities were done, their rehab from the Takaba Akihito Efffect followed with the help of their secret collection of their blond friend's photos.

That took one solid whole week.

Why?

Well, Akihito always went back to Kou's apartment after each day for sleeping. The blond's presence was like a drug to both, which meant time after time relapse.

**3.3 Enter the Prince**

After a week of playing squatter on his best friend's couch, Akihito had now set out to Asami's penthouse. It's a bit lonely to stay—a reason that Akihito would never admit to himself.

After the last day of his shopping spree, he gave his thanks to Souh, who helped him with his luggage. After giving a stiffed bow at him, the behemoth man left in a surprisingly speedy trot.

And now, Akihito was left to his own devices.

He could not hold back a gasp of surprise as he stared dumbfounded at the mirror. It was as if he had gone to major physical changes. His average, slender figure was accentuated by his new immaculate, white suit. His alabaster skin seemed to emit an unearthly faint glow.

_I look like a pretty princeling from those bishounen anime,_ Akihito thought with mild disbelief never associating the term to a man, least of all to himself.

_Damn, I look hot…_ he concluded, laughing with glee.

**3.4 The Dark Emperor's Unfulfilled Desires**

A gift from the gods.

That's what Asami Ryuchi always was.

Perfect, unruffled and poised were some of the words in line with him. This patented grace was unfortunately barely on hold privately. And it's one titanic struggle to keep on, especially now.

Seven fucking days. Straight and still counting 24/7 sheer torture for his unsated, revving, NASCAR engine-like libido. It was badly aching down _there_ in the southernmost region of his being.

But alas, his kitten wasn't found inside his penthouse when he went home.

Result: the Japan's underworld kingpin, the great Asami Ryuichi was officially and unashamedly going nuts from Takaba Akihito Deprivation.

Literally. Figuratively.

The cruel Fate, too, was truly conspiring against him by providing his hectic schedule with the monotonous, yawn-inducing executive meeting with his business associates, who in Asami's mind were insensitive, pompous bastards to ignore the dark cloud hanging over his head.

Asami's jaw clenched in irritation, still keeping on his business-look façade. Barely.

_Where are you, my Akihito? Once I find you, you will be punish. Severely and repeatedly,_ Asami vowed passionately inside his mind.

**3.5 The Missing Root Cause**

In Sion…

Akihito had no intention of baiting anyone, really.

But he could not resist to put on a show to those bitches, and so he did with vigor. He strolled to a seat inside Sion, unaware of the level-upping of his sexometer to zillion degrees.

**3.6 Mama Bear's Dilemma**

Kirishima's left brow merely rose at the stressed visage of his colleague, Suoh.

"I-I f-found T-Takaba-k-kun…" Suoh uttered breathlessly.

Kirishima heaved out a relieved sigh. "Thank heaven for small mercies. Asami-sama has been in a bad mood as of late. Where is the boy then, Suoh-san?"

Souh's was about to reply when the man's mouth dropped open in an undignified manner. Kirishima's brows went up from the abrupt transformation of the said man's stern features.

And there suddenly came in a change. As if the very air inside Sion sizzled and refreshed itself.

In an instant, Kirishima's eyes sharpened, including the dozens of patrons, whose eyes locked on at the breathtaking, jaw-dropping sight of a beautiful platinum blond-haired man in immaculate, white American suit sans a tie, and unbutton. The black fishnet shirt underneath enhanced the tempting glimpse of its owner creamy skin. The black fishnet shirt could have been a fashion faux pas but it suited the man wild, rebellious persona. The white leather pants were form-fitting, smoothing the curves of the mile-long legs expertly like it was made for the sole current wearer alone.

Kirishima's brain short-circuited as his body was paralyzed into inaction.

The man was indisputably dripping pheromones as he glided through the room purposefully in one of the seat available for the taking. Radiating a look-but-don't-touch-vibe effortlessly to his audience, who could barely kept their respectful distance.

Very much side-tracked with the sinful vision, Kirishima jerked to his feet for a better, closer observation.

In his peripheral vision, Kirishima noticed the giraffe-like lengthening of the patrons' necks, eyes widening and enraptured by the blond's presence.

The young man simply took his sit in one fluid motion with grace. Leaning at the backrest, he crossed his legs stretch his mile-long legs arm lazily the movement seemed to be provocative in a sexual way.

Then, casually the pink, succulent lips were licked by a tongue erotically.

Kirishima Kei's throat felt dry as he swallowed with difficulty from the wrecking havoc of the seemingly innocent gesture from the blond. It took his supreme effort not to pull the blond from his seat and hid him from the numerous, lecherous eyes of both men and women.

_The things he could do with the tease…_Kirishima imagined as his logic went down the drain.

Mindlessly, Kirishima sauntered forward as if pulled by invisible strings. His eyes inspected for any imperfections, travelling from the lower body to the upper portion. And then, the rather untimely awakening of his intuition put all carnal fantasies on hold after his eyes focused at the blond's eyes

He could not be mistaken.

That's his boss precious pet, Takaba Akihito.

**TAKABA AKIHITO**—his mind stressed, bringing forth an image of bold, uppercase letters for clarification and confirmation.

Oops.

_Oh, no. _

_Must resist,_ his inner logical voice ordered icily pouring water on the fire of his desires sadistically. Immediately, it set off a meltdown to his hardening manhood.

_Damn it,_ his innermost horny voice howled in despair.

And just like that, a huge sledgehammer hit him with impromptu command to regain his bearings.

Kirishima remembered how to do it. He closed his eyes tightly, and began to breathe in and out in rhythm.

_Wait. Why did that sound so suggestive?_

In a flash, Kirishima slapped and smothered the naughty thought away.

Inhaled, two, three, four. Exhaled, two, three four.

He repeated the breathing process until he could assess whether or not he still had all of his mental faculties intact to issue self-denial. With an added reinforcement of his dogged loyalty to Asami-sama, Kirishima succeeded with flying colors.

Still, the deed evoked a sense of loss.

_After this whole fiasco will be over, it's time to get laid with someone flexible,_ this thought had all of his inner voices to agree on.

A hard pat over his shoulder then released Kirishima from his mental war.

Dignity now intact, back ramrod straight, Kirishima faced Suoh. The other's eyes weren't looking at his. They appeared to be in a far-off place, Suoh's forefinger however, was pointing at something.

Kirishima followed the line his colleague was pointing at. In result, his face turned into a stern scowl.

Currently, Takaba was starting to be creeped out from the luxury of the patron's attention. The boy was now fully armed with claws evading any offending proximity to his person with finesse.

_It's now time to be the knight to save the emperor's damsel in distress,_ Kirishima thought grimly, eyes glinting with brutality to those who would foolishly stood on his self-appointed mission.

Kirishima turned about-face to Suoh, mouth opening to hail the cavalry for the rescue of his Asami-sama's pet. Only to twitch in irritation, facepalming at Suoh's frozen self-image.

The man won't be any help. Obviously, Kirishima _alone_ in Sion had immunity to Takaba's charms.

Right about he was going to turn on his mother bear mode, Sion was plunged into total darkness.

**3.7 Unwanted Attention**

Akihito was minding his own business of laughing silently at the bitches comical reactions. He nearly jumped from his seat when someone invaded his personal space. He blinked when all he could see was a pair of humongous breast of a heavily make-up woman who looked far older than her real age.

"Can I have your name?" a sultry voice asked, hand cupping his face in a worshipping manner.

_Not again!_ He seemed to be attack by pick-up lines from the past few days. But with the daily occurrence of them, it gave him the practice of comebacks.

Akihito smile without humor. "Why? Don't you have one already?" he uttered with much disdain as possible.

The woman's expression fell with a huff, she strode off from his sight and distance. Akihito shook his head when another intruded again in his line of sight.

This time a good-looking woman of his own age smiled seductively at him. "Go on, don't be shy. Ask me out!" the woman demanded in a superior tone of voice.

_Wow, her confidence is like a whirlwind. It nearly blows me off the kilter,_ Akihito commented sarcastically, his ire raising a level.

Akihito glowered at her and coolly ordered, "Okay. Now, get out."

The confidence wilted as the woman left dramatically with tears on her eyes.

Akihito scoffed._ Drama queen._

His twice rejection to the two must have clued the opposite gender for they filed in like tissues.

A man with protruding belly sauntered forward, leering at him in a horrible manner like his body was the menu for tonight.

Akihito tensed waiting for the kill.

"Your body is like a temple," the man commented huskily at him.

Blue eyes blazed in cold fire. "Sorry, there are no services today."

The man scowled. "You are beauty. But even beauty faded in time," the man declared arrogantly before he left with a sneer.

_Please, there are far more creative threats I heard from others,_ his inner voice commented dryly.

Then, a curly haired, handsome cassanova was next. "If there wasn't any gravity on earth, I'd still fall for you," the man said suavely, sleepy eyes peering at him with dark intensity.

Akihito relaxed. He's now beginning to have fun with this. "Good luck, because I won't catch you," he countered smugly at the other.

The cassanova frowned deeply like this rejection was something he never had before. But he shrugged good-naturedly. "Your loss."

What came next nearly made Akihito to snicker in hilarity. One of those bitches from before paraded herself in front of him.

_Now this is exciting,_ he thought vindictively. Akihito smiled invitingly, eyes flicking over at the vacant seat in front of him.

The woman smiled victoriously, throwing a smug look over her shoulder to the unlucky ones who did not get tonight's price. And then she said her piece, "You're like a car accident, because I can't look away."

_Corny,_ he thought. But this was the pick-up lines trending tonight.

His gaze studied the woman from head to foot. "With any luck while staring maybe you will crush and die," he replied, gracing the woman with a psychotic smirk on his face. Blue eyes gleaming with sadistic amusement.

But this statement seemed to turn the woman on, for she pressed on, "If you were a pill, I'd overdose." And she batted her eyelashes in emphasis.

Akihito shuddered inwardly. "Sure, get yourself knock out cold." His voice purred in cold indifference.

She stilled, eyes hardened in determination.

And this game Akihito could play well. Patience. A very long moment of silence landed between them. Having enough of the humiliation the woman chicken out vacating the seat with much dignity she could muster.

Akihito's eyes danced with ill pleasure at his win.

Of course, after her, someone loomed in. Someone tall and heavily muscled was next.

Akihito gulped. This one would be a challenge to toss out.

The man was shamelessly undressing him with his eyes. "If you had a price tag, it would say "PRICELESS" on it," was the remark with a sparkly grin on.

Akihito was nearly blinded by the flashing of front gold teeth. "Yeah, because you can't afford me," he confirmed, donning his most arrogant expression with ease.

Before the tall, heavily muscled man could say a rejoinder someone interrupted him

Akihito scowled. Sakazaki.

The man eyed him from head to toe in appreciation. "Hey, I really want to do it with you. Getting all hot and sweaty and listening to each other breath hard…" Sakazaki drawled several decibels lower with a playful smirk.

Akihito gave the man a bored thin smile. "So… you wanna go running?"

Sakazaki was undeterred, realizing his ploy.

Akihito cursed in the confines of his mind. _Am I spreading some pheromones or something? That's the only reason why they are all gunning for my ass like rabid wolves._

Akihito was not able to confirm this question for Sion was unexpectedly bathed by a blackout.

**3.8 Salvation or Not**

There was a brief, momentary silence before it all went to chaos by panicking screams and clattering, falling objects and colliding bodies.

"Hey!" Akihito yelped in surprise. "Where are you taking me?"

"I have him. Let's go!" a familiar voice ordered.

Akihito was roughly pushed forward. A familiar hand gripped him. He allowed it.

Once outside, the street lights greeted his eyes.

Crashed. Horns blared.

"Kou! Find a coat for Aki or something to cover him!"

"Guys? What's going on?"

Two long-suffering sighs reached his ears. "Really, Aki! How could you be so dense?"

Akihito blinked owlishly. "Huh?"

"Give it up, Takato! Aki is cuter this way—"

"You three," Kirishima growled, startling the trio.

Kou and Takato gulped in fear at the guard's face of doom.

**3.9 Judgment Day**

After a brief tug-of-war tousle that followed which Kirishima won with ease (he's not just Asami-sama's secretary for nothing), he hauled the trio in two separate private rooms. The other was a VIP as a reward for the boy friends' unneeded rescue. The two had proven themselves to be Takaba's true friends by disrupting the electricity in the establishment like professionals.

And Takaba was left alone with him for a brief chat (lecture).

"What are you thinking, Takaba! Without your friends you will be in trouble because you ask for it!" Kirishima thundered in anger.

Takaba folded his arms, cheeks flaming in shame and irritation. "You should have left me with them if it's too much of a trouble for you! And for the record, I did not ask for any of these to happen!" Takaba countered viciously in standing position. By doing so, the coat slipped off from his body.

Kirishima did his best not to let his gaze drift off at the enticing view offered in front of him, and he endured. "You do realize that those people are on the same wave length with Asami-sama, Takaba? They will do things to get what they want if they have to," Kirishima spoke this time in a calm tone in caution with his back from the boy.

Takaba inhaled sharply. "Figures. Birds with the same feather flock together," the boy muttered with a tinge of nastiness.

As if summoned, without fanfare, the door opened revealing Asami Ryuchi in his full glory.

Kirishima and Takaba froze.

Asami-sama threw a sidelong gaze at Kirishima, and moved on to study Takaba with probing intensity. Before long, a devilish smirk appeared on his boss face. "I did not dislike the change. But for someone with formal clothes avoidance why did you play dress-up, Akihito?" the man's voice uttered smoothly but it went odds with his boss chilly stare.

Takaba scowled as if remembering something nasty. "It was your entire fault, bastard."

Kirishima stiffened from the term, eyes immediately darted at his boss, who seemed to be amused.

"Your devotees of bitches bullied me into it," Takaba paused, unwilling to continue.

Asami-sama took one threatening step.

"…Said I was unfit to be in your league," Takaba hastily threw in, scooting off a few feet from them.

Kirishima made sure his presence was invisible as the duo fell to the same pattern of talking and speaking by staring at each other's eyes.

_So this is all about the social stratosphere between him and Asami-sama, _Kirishima deduced inside his mind. Outside, he shook his helplessly at the boy's cluelessness of his power to his boss.

As quietly and unobtrusive possible, Kirishima Kei drew away from the duo when the air between the two grew so charged with sexual tension.

Outside, Kirishima had caught wind of the devastation the boy had done to Sion's patrons and the place itself. He veered out of the way of the pitiful moans and faint groans of disappointment coming inside the bar. The place would need renovation after this mess was over.

For now, Kirishima had some intensive investigation to do. Asami-sama would want a complete report about Takaba's week.

_Sakazaki is a goner,_ Kirishima concluded.

The man after all tried to kidnap Takaba inside Asami-sama's own territory. Only the unexpected help of devoted friends had thwarted Sakazaki's plans.

_The next night…_

Several heavily make-up women were forbidden a lifetime of entry inside Sion. On the other hand, Takaba Akihito's presence was a taboo 'inside' Sion.

Asami Ryuichi's private office however, begged to differ. The photographer was always welcome.

The said person in question however swore in vehemence not to take another step near the place unless it's absolutely necessary.

But the Takaba Akihito Effect was far from over.

**4.0 Incident Report**

It was the distinctive sounds of footsteps that alerted Asami of his kitten's arrival inside the penthouse. His sensitive ears had also picked up the tangent of tirades coming from the entrance hall.

It made him frown, deeply.

Akihito would not do that unless he was certainly pissed off. Coaxing sex out of his kitten would take time and a bit of trouble. But that won't stop him to have his daily fix.

A few seconds later, Akihito was in line of vision.

Asami took a sharp intake of breath.

His kitten wore a hip low riding brown jeans which fitted perfectly in all _right_ places. A simple "wow" would not be enough to describe those hips. His eyes furthermore travelled to his Akihito's upper body portion. The see-through, long-sleeved, white crisp shirt with the first three buttons undone, leaving a vast expanse of silky, smooth skin, layered by a mint green vest.

Only Akihito'S next words halted Asami from his further inspection.

"Do I have a visible big flashing neon sign for perverts to follow me anywhere I go?"

Asami's fired up lust transformed into appalled anger. His kitten still had not noticed his presence because he went on forward to his monologue.

"I should not have ridden the bus. Those grabby paws of the creepers won't stop until they suffer from my wrath. Ugh! Need to shower to get rid of their touch from slimy hands," and promptly after releasing his furious complaints Akihito disappeared to the comfort room.

_Those shitheads did what?! _

Asami felt the veins on his temple throbbing in ire. The air around him grew darker. Automatically, he reached out for his phone to call his kitten's bodyguard for the day.

"Asami-sama?"

"Give me the complete list of those who put their hands to Akihito inside the bus, Aidou."

"Already done, Asami-sama." Then the voice added, "I will also add Takaba-sama's co-workers' name on it, Asami-sama."

Paused. Twitched.

"Excellent. Take several men with you to hunt them down by mugging. Break both of their arms and jab their eyes out."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

Ending the call, Asami grinned ferally. Golden eyes lit up in anticipation for tonight's menu. After his private runway show was over, of course.

Maybe he should consider to put a stop to Akihito's dressing-up hobby. He'd much prefer him naked, anyway.

Now, what was his Akihito up to?

Ah, the showers.

It's time to overwrite every single touch from those lecherous, undeserving hands that dared to touch his Akihito.

But Asami Ryuichi could not blame the fools of their misbehavior, his Akihito is after all _ultimately_ temptation to the hilt.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

The pick-up lines and comebacks integrated in this chapter were **_not_** mine. I found them in an article in **wwwdotivillagedotcom **and from** LuckyNumber888 **in** wattpad**. To put it in light, I lessen the humor in Takato's part, all because he's trying hard to distract himself by diving into the past and his inner musings.

This was all for Risky Affairs *bows*

**_Thank you for the faves!_**

_To: _AnaFF, finderlov, Rain09, joleczka, lola1201, JasSsito, YOIUP, Reight, Katasana, mangaloverize, Ashida, RahzelKane, Mikan Kecil, MiyamotoWhite, fancriminal, hawk1891, aoidotlovedotforward, ben4kevin, c0c0ly, yuuye, HamanoEmichan, and naruto uzamaki namikaze angel.

**_Thank you for the follows!_**

_To: _AngelRyuu, Narutopokefan, finderlov, sparkling red, 5123, Anathema Sicarie Black, Arawynn, Chret, Rain09, fan-tastic1, flower9696, lola1201, Yaoifangirl89, princessnausica, shoeinthekok, JasSsito, Whytecoffee, aimaru, SooZeeC, almayaoi, Reight, Katasana, everywherebut, snow-leopard-demon24, Ashida, mixed array, KariNeko, Mikan Kecil, MiyamotoWhite, PoisonEcarlate, Setsuna24, Stasia Clash, fancriminal, hawk1891, serenyty82, Angel4EverLostInLife, aoidotloveforward, ben4kevin, c0c0ly, yuuye, HamanoEmichan, and naruto uzamaki namikaze angel.

**_Thank you for the reviews!_**

_To: _finderlov (2x), Asami's clown (2x), akiasami (2x), Liv, Narutopokefan (2x), ourrhechan (2x), Rain09, Ryuakilover, lola1201 (2x), Guest, radcat38, guest02, aoidotydotlovedotforward, vykki (3x), Mokuren, Lidsworth, Ryuuan Hiei, ixxxmissxxxu, SoGirl, Setsuna24, Ashida, z, fan (2x), hawk1891, Angel4EverLostInLife, Handmaiden of Foamy, SAGE, and Rewinsan.

* * *

_Before leaving,_ **please leave a review **^-^


End file.
